prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Natalie Osman
|birth_place = Chino, California |death_date = |death_place = |resides = |billed = Candyland |trainer = Josh Selby The Ballard Brothers Van Ayasit FCW Staff |debut = February 2009 |retired = }} Natalie Laura Osman (November 18, 1989) is an American professional wrestler and valet. She is perhaps best known for her time in WWE competing in their developmental territory NXT Wrestling, under the ring name Skyler Moon. She is well known for working for Southern California independent promotions including National Wrestling Alliance, Pro Wrestling Bushido, Mach One Wrestling, Empire Wrestling Federation as well as Shimmer Women Athletes. Professional wrestling career Training (2008–2009) Osman began training with Josh Selby. She later began training at the Santino Bros. Wrestling – Pro Wrestling School, with The Ballard Brothers and Van Ayasit. She debuted in February 2009. Independent circuit (2009–2012) Osman competed for numerous independent promotions during her career, including National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Alternative Wrestling Show (AWS), Pro Wrestling Bushido (PWB), Mach One Wrestling (M1W), Big Time Wrestling (BTW), Vendetta Pro Wrestling (VPW), Pro Wrestling Destination (PWD), Insane Wrestling League (IWL) and Empire Wrestling Federation (EWF). Shimmer Women Athletes (2011) She debuted for Shimmer Women Athletes as part of the SPARKLE Division teaming with Bonesaw and She Nay Nay defeating Kimberly Maddox, Su Yung and Veda Scott. The next day she competed in a tag team match with December losing to the team of Jett Riley and Kimberly Maddox. World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE (2012–2013) Florida Championship Wrestling (2012) In early 2012, Osman wrestled in a tryout dark match at WWE's Raw and SmackDown television tapings, against AJ. She debuted for Florida Championship Wrestling on June 20, 2012 in a bikini contest. On June 21, 2012, Osman signed a developmental contract with WWE. On July 14 episode of FCW, she competed in another bikini contest. On the July 19th episode of FCW, Osman teamed up with Summer Rae in a winning effort against Sofia Cortez and Paige. NXT Wrestling (2012-2013) On August 10, she got her official name Skyler Moon. On the August 16 NXT taping, Moon teamed up with Raquel Diaz to defeat Paige and Emma in a divas tag-team match. On August 17 at an NXT House show, Moon teamed up with Paige in a losing effort against Emma and Audrey Marie. On the August 19th at a NXT House show, Moon competed in a triple treat match winning to Emma, which also involved Audrey Marie. It was reported that Natalie Osman checked into a WWE-sponsored rehab clinic for substance abuse issues. Her profile was removed from the NXT website. She was released from the WWE on January 12, 2013. Return to Independent circuit (2013) After her non—compete clause ended, Osman returned to the independent circuit under the Buggy Nova name. Her first appearance came at Full Impact Pro Establish Dominance in which she accompanied The Scene and was used to persuade Kenneth Cameron into joining them, which she failed to do. Retirement (2014) In the summer of 2014, on her twitter bio, she referred to herself as a "Former professional wrestler", announcing her retirement from wrestling. Since March 2014, Osman had been attending college. Second Return to Independent circuit (2015-present) Returning from retirement, Osman again started using her ring name Buggy Nova. According to Alternative Wrestling Show's Facebook page, she was scheduled to appear in an AWS event on May 15. On this date, Nova appeared in AWS The Cinncinati Red Memorial Event, where she teamed with Kitana Vera in a tag team match won by Raze & Sage Sin. Acting career In 2010, Osman appeared on the television series 1000 Ways To Die. She later went on to appear twice on the superhero comedy series The New Adventures of Pinkgirl and The Scone, in 2014 as the Iron Maiden. Personal life According to her Facebook, Osman is currently in a relationship and is attending school at Chaffey College in Rancho Cucamonga, California. At Chaffey College, Osman is currently studying science. She previously attended Ontario Christian in Ontario, California. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Buggy Bulldog'' (Bulldog) **''Merry-Go-Round-of-Doom'' (Spinning Argentine backbreaker rack dropped into a Reverse STO) *'Wrestlers managed' **Extreme Loco **The Plague *'Entrance themes' **"King of the World" by Porcelain and the Tramps **''Can't Stop'' (NXT) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Destination' **PWD Women's Championship (1 time) External links *CageMatch profile *IMDb Profile *Facebook Fan Page *Facebook (1) Category:1989 births Category:2009 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:California wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Managers and valets Category:Adrenaline Unleashed alumni Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Championship Wrestling From Hollywood alumni Category:Empire Wrestling Federation alumni Category:Florida Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Freakshow Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Wrestling League alumni Category:Mach One Pro Wrestling alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:NWA Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Bushido alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Wrestling For Charity alumni Category:Living people Category:Women of Wrestling alumni Category:Alpha Omega Wrestling alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling Show current roster Category:Millennium Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Sabotage Wrestling alumni Category:SHIMMER Women Athletes alumni Category:Southern California Wrestling Association alumni Category:Gothic wrestlers Category:Quintessential Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni